The present invention concerns a universal tool for maintenance and handling of soldering and de-soldering equipment.
It is very often required in soldering and de-soldering operations to change the suction nozzle used with de-soldering equipment or otherwise to clean the suction nozzle before de-soldering. Similarily, it is often required to clean the soldering head or the suction channels. Until now, the changing of the suction nozzle for de-soldering was achieved with several tools or it was done by the user with pliers or the like. Since the parts to be changed may be very hot, the danger of serious burns exists for the user; furthermore, the suction nozzles for de-soldering in the soldering head have several diameters. Each different diameter requires a different size cleaning tool.
There is therefore a need to provide a universal tool that allows for the maintenance of soldering and de-soldering equipment as well as the changing and the cleaning of nozzles for de-soldering without the danger of an injury to the user.